Photovoltaic devices can use transparent thin films that are also conductors of electrical charge. The conductive thin films can include transparent conductive layers that contain a transparent conductive oxide (TCO), such as tin oxide or zinc oxide. The TCO can allow light to pass through a semiconductor window layer to the active light absorbing material and also serve as an ohmic contact to transport photogenerated charge carriers away from the light absorbing material.